percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 7
Josh PO We were heading west. Looking for a book of prophecy and demons to kill. First, we ran into harpies. The new ones accompanying me actually did a good job. Then Tony stole an RV for us. I spent six hours driving west, when disaster struc in a bad place. We ran out of gas in Arizona. "Great." Tony said. "The best thing I ever steal, and it runs out of gas becuase the meter is broked." he sighed. "Don't worry, we can camp here." said Andy. "No, we can't. This is Gila Claw. The Junkyard of the Gods is here. A daughter of Hades died here. It's dangerous." I said. "Fine. I'll push the driving piece to Vegas. Then Tony can steal us a sweet ride." said Andy. "It's still dangerous. It's night." said Lenny. "Don't worry. The sun comes up in half an hour. Then I can push with Andy." I said. "Fine. What now?" asked Tony dejectedly. "We'll wait in the RV." I said. Bad idea. As soon as we got in the RV, a Laistrygonian gang attacked us. "Dang Canadians. Grover told me about these." said Lenny. We went outside just before they got in through the windows. "Run that way! Stay out of the Junkyard!" I shouted. We ran and ran. Just before we outran them, I saw the Book of Prophecy. Now, you might be asking, what is the book of prophecy? No, it's not the Roman Sibylline Books. It's Greek. Phoebe once told me that the book contained the Prophecies of Delphi. One Prophecy was issued, but never carried out. It started the same way as the Prophecy the Oracle told us. "Guys, it's the book!" I exclaimed. "We can't get it! It's in the junkyard!" said Lenny. Then, as if by coincidence, the sun came up! First I killed the giants with light. Then I bent the light to bring the book outside the junkyard borders. "I got it!" I said, picking up the book. "Hey, I have an idea!" said Tony. "What?' I asked. "Hey, Dad! A ride would be good right now! Preferably a Mercedes SLR!" he shouted at the sky. Instantly, a black Mercedes SLR was in front of us. "Sweet! I get to drive!" he said. He got in the driver's seat, and we piled in behind him. "Cool! Oh, GPS! Let's see, Mount Tamalpais, California. Got it! Buckle up, we're leaving." he said, and we zoomed off. Tony POV Sweet! My dad gave me a car! We drove through fields, farms, and other things. We hardly even touched the actual road. The GPS kept screaming at me: "Turn left! No GPS signal! Merge right! Dig down!" I completely ignored it. I was having the time of my life. Lenny puked out the window! Soon, we saw a sign: Welcome to California. Then I had to stop for gas. I sent Andy, since he was tallest. "Hey! You! I'm buying $70 at pump number twelve." he said. "Cash or credit, sir?" he asked. "IOU." he said. "I repeat, cash or cash?" the attendant asked. "Cash. Here." he said. Then he pushed the car to the pump and filled it up. Then I decided to go back on the highway. "Frisco, here we come!" I screamed. An hour or so later, the mountain showed up on the horizon. "Last stop, Mount Tam. Everyone off." I said. We all got off. Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Chapter Page Category:X Yman